Was uns bleibt
by Sanny12
Summary: AU OneShot Der Krieg ist seit ein paar Jahren vorbei und Ron überlegt, was den Überlebenden geblieben ist, wofür sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben und was es ihnen nun bringt, den Krieg überstanden zu haben.


Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört JK Rowling und weil sie es mir nicht verkaufen will, werde ich mit ihren Charakteren auch niemals Geld verdienen können.

* * *

**Was uns bleibt**

Manchmal frage ich mich, was uns geblieben ist, nach all den Jahren. Was es uns eingebracht hat ewig lange zu kämpfen. Vor allem dann, wenn ich über den Friedhof gehe und sehe, wen dieser verdammte Krieg das Leben gekostet hat. Manche von ihnen kannte ich wirklich gut, manche waren meine Freunde, meine Familie.

Harry, Ginny, Mum, Charlie, sogar Percys Tod tut weh. Dann viele die ich aus Hogwarts kannte, aus meiner Schulzeit, Dennis Creeve, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown und viele mehr. Im nachhinein bedauere ich, dass ich Lavender nach unserer Trennung so schlecht behandelt habe.

Sicher ich hab sie nicht geliebt, das habe ich eigentlich nie genaugenommen, aber ich hätte sie nicht so scheiße behandeln dürfen. Sie ist in den Sommerferien nach Dumbledore Tod gestorben, ich hab mich nie bei ihr entschuldigt und das tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht ändern und ich glaube, ich sollte mir keine Vorwürfe machen deshalb.

Dann würde ich den Rest meines Lebens in Selbstvorwürfen baden, denke ich. Es gibt Tage, da tu ich das tatsächlich, mir selbst ununterbrochen Vorwürfe machen. Weil ich mal gemein zu Ginny gewesen bin, weil ich nicht auf meine Mum gehört habe, manchmal mache ich mir sogar vorwürfe, weil ich mich Percy gegenüber sehr gemein Verhalten habe, aber objektiv betrachtet hatte er es verdient, das versuche ich mir immer zu sagen, denn sonst werde ich kaputt gehen.

Bei Ginny und Mum hilft mir bei solchen Gedanken immer, dass sie wissen, wie gern ich sie gehabt habe. Harry hat das auch gewusst, er wusste, dass er für mich wie ein Bruder war, vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Ich war ihm gegenüber oft kindisch und eifersüchtig, aber ich glaube er hat es verstanden, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als ich selbst.

Manchmal frage ich mich, was uns geblieben ist, den Überlebenden. Ich frage mich was Dad am Leben hält. Nachdem Mum tot war dachten wir zuerst, er würde zerbrechen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund kam er zurück ins Leben.

Ich habe mich oft gefragt was uns bleibt, warum wir weitermachen, wenn wir fast alles verloren haben. Und dann wurde es mir klar, es wurde an dem Tag klar, an dem Hermine mir sagte, dass sie schwanger ist. Wir machen weiter, weil wir leben müssen, leben wollen. Wir hatten schon immer Träume und Pläne für die Zukunft und diese Träume haben den Krieg überdauert. Sie haben uns durch lange, von Angst gezeichnete Nächte getragen und jetzt wollen diese Träume gelebt werden.

Wir werden niemals vergessen was war und die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit bleibt. Die Erinnerungen sind oft düster aber es gibt auch gute Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an wundervolle Menschen. Es gibt die Zeit um sie zu trauern, darum dass sie nicht die Chance bekamen, eine wunderbare Zukunft mit uns gemeinsam zu erleben. Ich weiß das meine Mum sich immer Enkelkinder gewünscht hat, sie hätte sicher gerne Claire und Louis kennen gelernt, die fünfjährigen Zwillinge von Fleur und Bill. Und ich wünschte, sie hätte Lara kennen gelernt. Sie ist drei und ich bin unendlich glücklich über meine und Hermines kleine Tochter.

Auch Harry und Ginny hätten sie kennen lernen sollen, ich wollte immer das Harry der Pate wird, aber er bekam nicht die Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft. Aber ich weiß, dass es ihm leicht fiel zu gehen. Er war vorbereitet. Manchmal glaube ich, dass er im tiefsten Inneren wusste das er sterben würde, nachdem er die Prophezeiung gehört hatte.

Und ich glaube nachdem Ginny tot war, hat er sich sogar danach gesehnt, dass es endlich endet. Er hatte keine Angst, weil er wusste, dass Dumbledore recht hatte. Er hat immer gesagt, dass der Tod nur der nächste Schritt ist und Harry war der erste von uns der das Begriffen hat, auch wenn er sich gewünscht hat zu leben.

Er bekam nicht die Chance, genau wie viele andere. Aber wir haben jetzt die Chance und wir nutzen sie, weil wir wissen, dass sie es so gewollt hätten und weil wir es so wollen.

Wir dürfen nicht stehen Bleiben oder uns in Schuldgefühlen verlieren und das Wissen, dass es okay ist, hilft uns dabei.

„Was machst du Daddy?" Lara blickt mich aus ihren großen braunen Augen an. Hermines Augen. Ich streiche ihr durch die roten Locken. „Ich denke nach." „Kommst du mit mir in den Sandkasten? Bitte Daddy." „Natürlich Liebling." Sie nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her.

Ich sehe sie an und wieder wird mir klar, was uns wirklich bleibt, uns bleibt das Leben.

* * *

AN: Ein recht kurzer One-Shot. Ich hoffe euch gefällt, was ich hier geschrieben habe und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Bye

Sanny


End file.
